


The Christmas Pickle Affair

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Старая рождественская история с отсылками к чему только можно. Разные культурные традиции и одинаковое желание совершить праздничное чудо.Илья/Наполеон присутствуют, но очень за кадром.





	The Christmas Pickle Affair

_Гомер и собака жили вместе – как Рождество и суицидальные мысли._

The Simpsons

_Рождественская истина состоит в том, что мы не одни._

Тейлор Колдуэлл

 

– Ты веришь в дух Рождества? – благодушно спросил Соло, отставив чашку.

В штаб-квартире А.Н.К.Л. было тихо и по-праздничному мирно. Габи, временно забыв о том, что она агент, вспомнила о том, что она женщина, и теперь радостно носилась по распродажам, а это автоматически гарантировало мужской части новорожденной организации покой. Этот покой не нарушался даже возлияниями, поскольку советско-американский тандем, ознакомившись с собственными досье, сунул два разной формы, но одинаково любопытных носа и в досье начальника – и обнаружил там запись «бывший алкоголик и опийный наркоман». Дразнить Уэверли, который, надо сказать, прекрасно держался, было признано плохой идеей, а потому если под конец декабря кто-то и отваживался что-то пить на работе, дальше чая отвага не заводила.

 

Вот и сейчас, сдав рапорты и решив, что по домам делать, в общем-то, нечего, Илья и Наполеон сидели с чаем над шахматами. Все шло прекрасно, Наполеон регулярно проигрывал, но не слишком-то расстраивался, и тут грянул гром.

 

Громом звучал подробный и развернутый ответ Курякина на общий и традиционный вопрос.

 

 – Да вы там вообще все ненормальные, – резюмировал Наполеон, когда Илья, обычно немногословный, закончил свои объяснения.

 – От ненормального слышу, – пробурчал Илья. – Зато у нас праздников больше.

Соло только вздохнул, потому что признавать правоту Ильи не хотелось, а съязвить что-то на тему загадочной русской души означало бы в который раз  повториться.

 

Но в самом деле – старый Новый год! Праздник Оксюморона! Соло ведь всего лишь спросил, верит ли Илья в рождественские чудеса, а в ответ получил целую лекцию о Юлианском и Григорианском календарях, языческих праздниках, православных праздниках, светских праздниках, советских праздниках и таких же традициях пить по любому поводу.

 

Илья понял замешательство Наполеона и позволил этой своей холодной улыбке, не затрагивающей глаз, выползти на лицо. Впрочем, русский быстро смягчился и улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.

 – На самом деле, это не так сложно понять, если постоянно живешь в нужной среде. Просто Новый год – это большой праздник, который в нашей стране частично вобрал в себя традиции вашего Рождества, а старый Новый год – это что-то семейное и ностальгическое.

 – А я-то решил, что это дополнительный праздник для тех, кто в новогоднюю ночь работал, – усмехнулся Наполеон. – Такое время снова посмотреть с нетерпением на часы, дожидаясь полуночи…

Курякин коротко, но интенсивно задумался, сведя брови к переносице.

 – Да, и это тоже. Вообще-то, я имел в виду, что Рождество не отмечаю, его духом не проникаюсь, а в чудеса не верю.

 

После такого категоричного ответа Илья быстренько поставил Наполеону очередной мат и исчез, как не было, сославшись на внезапно материализовавшиеся дела. Соло только вздохнул. Вот только подумаешь, что, несмотря на все различия, можно найти и что-то объединяющее – а тут такое…

**

 – Так ты ж ему соли на раны насыпал, – Габи накинула на плечи очередной кардиган и принялась крутиться сразу перед зеркалом и Наполеоном. Зеркало лучше отражало, Соло лучше комментировал.

 – Похоже на стиль недоброй памяти Виктории Винчигуэрра. Ты для него недостаточно геометрически правильна – и это комплимент, избавь меня от своего темперамента и пощечин. Так что за раны?

 – А он часы где-то посеял, – Габи зло сверкнула темными глазами, но попыток врезать критикующему коллеге не предприняла. – Те самые. Знаешь же, как он из-за них дергается. Не то их кто-то стащил, во что я не очень верю, не то просто ремешок перетерся, но канули они в Лету, а Илья, соответственно, в меланхолию.

 – Часы, говоришь… – выражения лица Наполеона сменялись как узоры в быстро вращающемся калейдоскопе: лицо Соло за какую-то секунду продемонстрировало как минимум десять эмоций и ни разу не повторилось. – Я понял. Спасибо. О, так гораздо лучше, в этом свитерке ты куда больше похожа на себя.

 – Правда? – судя по тону Габи, радоваться она не спешила, принимать это высказывание за комплимент – тоже. И не зря.

 – Правда. Вылитый восточногерманский автомеханик. Попроси еще у Курякина одну из его чудовищных кепок поносить, дополни образ, – с издевательски-серьезным лицом кивнул невыносимый американец, с изяществом увернулся от пинка и брошенной в него тяжелой пряжки, скрылся за дверью и, чуть ли не насвистывая, направился по своим загадочным делам.

 

В своей способности найти потерянные часы Наполеон практически не сомневался – нашел ведь их уже однажды? Что до ремешка, то была одна идея…

**

Что такое «дух Рождества»?

Илья честно пытался понять, бродя по чужим улицам, прихорошившимся к чужому празднику. Снега почти не было, но всюду виднелись елки, заметенные пенопластовой метелью, гирлянды, плакаты, фонарики, таблички, Санта Клаус, далеко не такой представительный, как Дед Мороз, какие-то люди, поющие явно всем знакомые песни и собирающие пожертвования… Концепция милостыни казалась Курякину чуждой и неправильной, но, не желая выделяться из праздничной толпы, он несколько раз опускал монетки в кружки с прорезями.

Если верить наблюдениям (в чем-чем, а уж в наблюдениях разведчику равных не было), дух Рождества вселялся в людей, заставляя прощать былые обиды, помогать слабым, совершать великодушные поступки без оглядки и, конечно, надеяться на ответные милости от судьбы.

Почему нельзя было вести себя подобным образом в остальные сезоны года, оставалось загадкой.

Ноги несли его, несли – и принесли к двери какой-то лавчонки, пытающейся казаться ниже и уже, чем казалось возможным. Илья так и прошел бы мимо, но из приоткрытой двери пахнуло пряностями, а еще треугольник рыжего света выполз на неказистое крыльцо.

Курякин осторожно толкнул дверь внутрь, та скрипнула и открылась шире, давая крупногабаритному, хоть и изящному, русскому протиснуть плечи внутрь.

 – Купите фонарик? – с еще более явным, чем у Ильи, акцентом спросила стоявшая за резным прилавком девочка азиатской наружности. Все в ее облике буквально кричало о том, что Илья проморгал с самого начала: «Ты забрел в китайский квартал!».

 – Фонарик?.. – непонимающе переспросил Илья, одновременно ища взглядом названный прибор.

 – Фонарик, – повторила девочка и придвинула к позднему посетителю какую-то конструкцию из бамбуковых реек и красной бумаги. – Его поджигаешь – и он горит. Греет душу. Дает вспомнить.

Только тогда Илья понял, что девочка имела в виду. Раз квартал был китайский, то и фонарик тоже: маленькая свечка, купол из плотной бумаги. Подожги – и полетит, светясь и – как она там говорила? – давая вспомнить и грея душу.

 – Я не хочу вспоминать, – вдруг сказал он неизвестно почему. Раскосая дюймовочка только покивала.

 – Понимаю. Я вот не хочу забывать. Рождество – не ваш праздник, правда?

 – Не мой, – подтвердил Илья, оглядываясь. Что-то такое шевелилось у него в памяти – холодный дом, маленькая комнатушка, девочка, чиркающая спичками, чтобы согреть если не тело, то душу…  – И не твой, верно?

Продавщица фонариков горестно вздохнула.

 – Отец уже дома. Пьяный. Он с утра пьяный. То веселый, то злой. Кричит, что я бестолочь бесполезная. Даже фонарики продавать не умею. Ну и пусть. Я лучше тут просижу весь праздник, чем домой приду.

 – Ты замерзнешь, – со странной уверенностью возразил Илья. – Ты замерзнешь насмерть, если останешься здесь со своими спичками и фонариками. И не знаю, как тебя, а меня совсем не будет греть мысль, что в итоге ты попала туда, откуда на тебя смотрит мама.

Девочка запрокинула голову и долго рассматривала чуждое лицо, светлые глаза и волосы.

 – Купите фонарик, – повторила она. – Хоть один. Он не принесет вам счастья, но принесет свет.

Сама ситуация стала казаться Курякину дикой, похожей на сон внутри сна – и только потому он полез за кошельком, чтобы купить у девочки ее странные летучие светильники.

 – Когда станете запускать их, думайте о хорошем. Другие посмотрят вверх, увидят ваш свет и тоже подумают о хорошем, – посоветовала девочка, вручая Илье целую коробку легких бумажных куполов.

 – Хорошо. А ты не сиди здесь. Иди в тепло, съешь чего-нибудь вкусного, повеселись, – ответил он, чувствуя себя до ужаса обязанным крохотной азиатке.

 – Обязательно. Не бойтесь. Меня не найдут наутро окоченевшей с коробком жженых спичек в руках, – улыбнулась девочка.

 

Остаток ночи Илья сидел на какой-то крыше, чиркал спичками, поджигал тоненькие фитили и старательно думал о хорошем, отпуская наполненные горячим воздухом купола в темноту. Что такое «дух Рождества», он так и не понял, зато вспомнил еще великое множество рождественских историй помимо совершенно жуткой «девочки со спичками».

Особенно ярко зажглась в памяти одна…

**

 – В Париж? С тобой? – переспросила Габи.

 – Не совсем в Париж. В один из пригородов, – пояснил Илья.

 – С чего вдруг? Мертворожденный романтик в тебе внезапно воскрес, потребовал увидеть этот город и снова умереть? – прищурилась фройляйн Теллер.

 – Нет, – терпеливо ответил Илья. – Есть… ну, считай, что новое задание.

 – Слава богу, – девушка возвела глаза к потолку. – А я-то решила уже, что случилось нечто ужасное и ты превратился в достойного кавалера.

 – Как можно? – Илья холодно улыбнулся. – Так ты со мной? Если нет, я сам поеду.

 – Что, и Наполеона не возьмешь?  – не поверила Габи.

 – Он же Соло. И лучше работает один – как и я, – несколько покривил против истины Илья. Лучше ему работалось как раз с американцем, но сознаваться в этом…

Габи тем временем произвела какие-то сложные мыслительные операции и неожиданно хитро улыбнулась:

 – А, так тебе нужна помощь в поиске подарка для него! Так бы и сказал. Ну, у кого тут хороший вкус?

 – У меня, – совершенно не по-джентльменски буркнул Илья. – А ты будешь держать инструменты и стоять на стреме.

Самостоятельно изучаемого русского языка немке для понимания последней части фразы не хватило, но общий контекст она уловила. И, разумеется, обиделась. Но от поездки не отказалась – еще чего, рождественский же Париж!

**

Поиски часов Наполеон решил начать с ломбардов – мало ли кто мог подобрать потерянное и загнать его за горсть монет, чтобы порадовать себя лишней бутылкой горячительного к празднику?

Пару раз ему почти везло: наручные часы обнаруживались, но все они принадлежали никак не Илье. Соло уже начал было подумывать, что израсходовал свою удачу в отношении этих часов, найдя их в первый раз. Как бы это ни было противно его натуре, он решил попросить совета у старшего и, стоптав в бесплодных поисках ноги чуть ли не по колено, отправился в штаб-квартиру.

Уэверли водрузил на стол в конференц-зале елку и теперь задумчиво украшал ее, развешивая игрушки в одном ему понятном порядке. Увидев Наполеона, он вдруг шикнул на него, как на лезущего на стол кота, и быстро что-то спрятал в кулаке.

 – И вам добрый вечер, – удивленно поздоровался Соло. – Что-то случилось?

 – Да. Не подсматривайте, – велел Александр, понял, что Наполеон без объяснений не отвернется, и добавил: – Я прячу на елке рождественский огурец.

 – Что? – вытаращился Наполеон.

 – Рождественский огурец, – повторил Уэверли. – Это же американская рождественская традиция, разве нет? Я читал о культурных различиях между нами и узнал об этом очаровательном овоще.

Наполеон, всегда считавший себя скорее гражданином мира, чем американцем, испытал краткий и болезненный приступ патриотизма.

 – Я когда-то, кажется, слышал про такое, но это не наша традиция, это немцы-переселенцы к нам завезли, – открестился он. Уэверли чуть расстроился.

 – Надо спросить у Габи, – пробормотал он. – Может, она лучше знает… Все, отворачивайтесь, я буду прятать огурец.

 – Настоящий – или игрушку? – уточнил Наполеон. – Просто вы поймите, если вы повесите на елку настоящим маринованный огурец, я найду его без помощи рук первым, просто по запаху.

 

Теперь, когда Уэверли рассказал о рождественском огурце, Наполеон действительно вспомнил эту традицию – дурацкую, честно говоря, как и большинство таких традиций. Она предполагала, что старший мужчина в семье (если А.Н.К.Л. счесть семьей) в канун Рождества спрячет на ели маленький маринованный огурец. Первый ребенок, который обнаружит утром огурец, не трогая ели, получит дополнительный подарок от Санты, а первый взрослый – удачу в делах на год вперед. Для трех агентов, привычных к высматриванию мелочей, это могло стать неплохой тренировкой: найти трехсантиметровый зеленый огурец на огромной зеленой же ели.

 

 – Разумеется, игрушку, – поморщившись, ответил Уэверли. – Украшать елку маринованными огурцами для меня слишком авангардно. Вы чего-то хотели, мистер Соло?

 – Пожалуй, мне нужен мастер-класс по поиску иголок в стогах сена, – вздохнул Наполеон.

 – А, печальная история о часах мистера Курякина, – понимающе кивнул шеф. – Я бы начал искать их там, где узнал об их пропаже.

 – У Габи? – Наполеон поднял брови в удивлении так высоко, что его гладко зачесанная назад челка рассыпалась и упала на лоб. – С чего бы им быть у Габи? Не хотите же вы сказать, что эта пылкая влюбленная похитила у объекта своей неразделенной страсти часы?

 – Какой кошмар и шекспировская драма, – Уэверли удивленно тряхнул головой. – Нет. Вернее, так тоже может быть, но я тогда сильно удивлюсь. Просто после вашего стамбульского дела мистер Курякин и мисс Теллер очень… сблизились. Они проводили много времени вместе и, судя по звукам, не самым спокойным образом. Часы могли потеряться в процессе такого времяпровождения и остаться где-то дома у Габи. Эта юная особа не слишком педантична в уборке и по каким-то причинам отказывается заводить горничную. Должно быть, пережитки жизни в соцлагере, – с легким оттенком неодобрения объяснил Уэверли. Наполеон напомнил себе, что общается хоть и с лишенным титула, но все-таки аристократом, вздохнул и кивнул.

 – Ладно, пожалуй, эта идея не хуже прочих. А Габи как раз так удачно уехала куда-то…

 – Илья повез ее в Париж на Рождество, – бесстрастно проинформировал Уэверли и принялся любоваться на желваки, катающиеся по скулам Наполеона.

 

Чертов русский. Дух Рождества ему, значит, не знаком, но отвезти девушку в Париж он додумался…

 

Объяснить хотя бы самому себе, что его так раздражает в странных и каких-то недоделанных отношениях напарников, Соло не мог. Как не мог объяснить и то, зачем с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, регулярно влезает между ними в моменты, кажущиеся романтическими. Габи его совершенно не интересовала, а Илья, скорее, бесил, чем вызывал теплые чувства, и все же…

**

 – Ты с ума сошел? Ты хочешь обокрасть французский музей в праздничный сезон, когда тут толчется больше народу, чем за весь год до этого? – зашипела Габи, повиснув у Ильи на локте и всем видом изображая интерес, переходящий в восторг. Мальмезон, музей наполеоновской эпохи, впрочем, заслуживал и неподдельного восторга.

 – Больше людей – меньше внимания к каждому, – проворчал Илья. – И я не хочу ничего красть. Я хочу кое-что подменить.

 – Радость моя, когда ты берешь что-то ценное и заменяешь его чем-то дешевым, это все равно кража, – Габи явно чувствовала себя не слишком уверенно. Курякин от Наполеона дурного нахватался, не иначе.

 – Ну, хорошо. Я собираюсь кое-что подменить и украсть, но если никто не заметит разницы, то в чем вред?

 – Погоди. У тебя есть хорошая копия чего-то, ты собираешься заменить ею оригинал чего-то и преподнести своему невыносимому приятелю на Рождество, так?

 – На Новый год, – поправил Илья. – Рождество мы, скорее всего, встретим во Франции.

 – И хорошо, если не в тюрьме, – пробормотала Габи. – А ты не можешь вручить копию Наполеону и не нарываться на международный скандал, а? Раз уж она так хороша…

Илья замер, фирменным тяжелым взглядом сверля зеленое сукно любимого бильярдного стола экс-императора.

 – Я об этом не подумал. И потом, я же знаю, что подделка не имеет такой ценности.

 – Давай начистоту, – предложила Габи. – Что у тебя с собой? Или что ты собираешься увести из-под сигнализации и носа охраны?

 – Гребень. У меня с собой черепаховый гребень, копия гребня Жозефины, – сознался Илья.

 – Который? – тут же заинтересовалась Габи. – Который с камеями «Огорчение Ахиллеса»?

 – Нет, я такой искал, но не нашел. С коралловыми камеями, – Илья постарался описать свое недавнее приобретение, и чем больше Габи узнавала, тем круглее делались ее глаза.

 – Так где ты, говоришь, достал этот гребень? Не думаю, что сувенирные лавки просто-таки усеяны гребнями с камеями, изображающими вакханок.

 – В китайском квартале, – не стал утаивать Илья. – Сначала я купил много фонариков, потом все их отпустил, потом вспомнил один рассказ и пошел искать гребень. Сам не знал, что найду, да еще и такой. Продавец сказал, что это копия гребня Жозефины, а оригинал хранится в музее. И вот мы здесь.

 – Я не буду говорить всего, что думаю об этой истории и твоей затее, – фыркнула Габи. – Конечно, лучше всего было бы найти оригинал и сравнить с твоей копией, но это, сам понимаешь, привлечет слишком много внимания. Что же делать… А! Ты ходил с ним к оценщику или ювелиру?

 – Габи, это всего лишь безделушка, купленная в китайском квартале. Не смеши.

 – А вот я бы сходила…

**

Пробравшись в дом Габи, Наполеон тут же понял, что английские аристократы, лишенные титула или нет, наркоманы или нет, всегда говорят дипломатично-обтекаемо. «Не слишком педантична в уборке»! Да Габи распространяла вокруг себя хаос и разрушения!

Это, кстати, и обнадеживало: в таком беспорядке могли затеряться не только наручные часы, но и, к примеру, башенные. Все равно бы никто ничего не заметил.

 – Чем они вообще тут занимались? – шипел Наполеон, обшаривая комнаты и борясь с желанием навести порядок. – Уж явно не тем, о чем я сходу подумал. Илья аккуратист и педант, у него в такой обстановке, поди, и не встанет…

 

Разгадка пришла неожиданно: сунув нос в очередной шкаф, Соло обнаружил там странного вида белые одежды, при взгляде на которые живо вспоминалась та часть досье на Илью, которая рассказывала, что он был чемпионом по самбо.

 – Ага-а-а… – довольно протянул Соло. Самбо объясняло многое, в том числе и плачевное состояние девичьей квартиры. Похоже, в попытках Габи научить Илью танцевать победил сам Илья и его желание научить мисс Теллер паре полезных бросков. Увлекательное занятие, что и говорить. И утрате часов весьма способствующее…

 

Он бы искал потерянное до второго пришествия, если бы не прихватил с собой металлоискатель. Так дело пошло быстрее: в самых неожиданных местах квартиры обнаружилась куча разнообразной металлической мелочи, от солдатиков до коробочек из-под монпансье. Часы, у которых действительно порвался ремешок, скрывались  между досками несколько рассохшегося паркета у явно никогда не открывавшейся балконной двери. Наполеон просиял, поднял столь дорогую сердцу Ильи «Победу» и, пользуясь возможностью, насовал по всех комнатам жучков. Заметить их Габи явно должна была только с божьей помощью: так-то они в глаза совершенно не бросались.

Часы его внимания, кстати, тоже не избежали: памятуя о полезных, но обидных жучках в обуви, Наполеон сунул один и под металлическую заднюю крышку, а уж потом отправился на поиски подходящего ремешка. А лучше, конечно, металлического браслета-цепочки: больше шансов, что русский не потеряет часы. Больше толку от жучка.

**

 – Я тебе говорила, – Габи лучилась довольством и оттого еще сильнее контрастировала с мрачно-растерянным Ильей. – Надо почаще наведываться в китайский квартал, что ли… Этому гребню больше ста лет! А ты купил его чуть ли не дешевле, чем эти свои фонарики!

 – Я все равно не верю в чудеса, – упрямо заявил Илья. – Такие вещи не случаются просто так.

 – Не просто так, а на Рождество. Ну признай уже наконец, что что-то в этом есть. И пойдем пить кофе, я замерзла.

 

Признавать существование чего-то, не подтвержденного наукой, Курякин не желал, но против кофе совершенно не возражал. Такое времяпровождение всегда давало возможность обдумать многое: Габи, к счастью, была не из тех, кто непрерывно трещит, забывая о капучино и пирожных.

 

Правда оказалось, что и в романтичной предрождественской обстановке найдутся те, кому чем-то не угодит странная пара. Какие-то молодые люди потрепанной наружности преградили им путь в кафе и очень захотели разжиться за счет туристов деньгами далеко не только на кофе.

Произошедший далее между совершенно не воинственными с виду мужчиной и женщиной обмен репликами их немало удивил бы, понимай они по-русски.

 – Я больше не простой советский архитектор, – заявил Илья, на глазах проникаясь нехорошей радостью и предвкушением.

 – Да уж конечно, разложишь их детали в случайном порядке… Давай ты не будешь кипятиться? Дай я попробую.

 – Не терпится проверить себя в реальной ситуации? Ну, вперед, – Илья кивнул и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что не вмешивается.

 

У французской шпаны выдался очень плохой вечер.

Чего нельзя было сказать о Габи.

Да и Курякин, надо сказать, развлекся.

 

Расправившись с маргинальными элементами, кофе, шапкой взбитых сливой и огромным пирожным, отчего-то напомнившим Илье ледокол, Габи постановила:

 – Пора возвращаться. Тут, конечно, весело, но за тобой скоро начнут хвостом ходить желающие отобрать гребень. Вручи его поскорее Наполеону, и пусть уже за ним ходят, ему не привыкать.

 – Добрая ты, – вздохнул Илья. – Но, пожалуй, возвращаться действительно надо.

 

Дух Рождества, всячески отрицаемый Курякиным, был виновен, или что-то в зимнем воздухе, но вернуться под крылышко А.Н.К.Л., к людям, волей-неволей сделавшимся близкими, хотелось. К счастью, погода была летная, пилоты не бастовали, и уже утром двадцать шестого декабря Габи и Илья ввалились в штаб-квартиру организации, парадоксальным образом чувствуя себя дома.

 – Счастливого Рождества, – поприветствовал их Уэверли, появившись бесшумно как призрак. – Мы думали, что вас еще долго не будет.

 – Пф. Что там делать-то, в Париже, – пренебрежительно фыркнула Габи.

 – Серьезно? Ты была в Париже и не знала, чем заняться? – из-за небольшой, но очень пушистой елочки, торчащей в центре стола, показался очень сосредоточенный Наполеон. Напарников он удостоил коротким кивком, а препирался с Габи вообще, похоже, на автопилоте.

 – Скукотища там и шпана хуже итальянской, – отрезала Габи. – Что такого на этой елке, что ты уставился на нее как на Илью?

Курякин издал невнятный звук, Уэверли остался невозмутим, но ясно было, что он услышал и запомнил, Наполеон сощурил глаза, безмолвно обещая немке припомнить это.

 – На этой елке твоя национальная традиция, – проворчал он.

 – Что? А, огурец? Сколько можно объяснять: это не немецкая традиция! Что вообще за бред, зачем украшать елку огурцами? – возмутилась фройляйн Теллер, тоже, видимо, переживая болезненный приступ патриотизма.

 – Интересное дело, – вступил Уэверли. – Американцы утверждают, что эта традиция досталась им от немецких переселенцев, немцы открещиваются – так откуда же она?

 – Ниоткуда. Это – чудо Рождества, – с неизмеримым ехидством заявил Илья, отказываясь присоединяться к поискам какого-то традиционного огурца. А вот Габи уже влипла, чуть ли не лицом в еловые лапы уткнувшись, но дисциплинированно не трогая их руками.

 – Кстати о рождественский чудесах, – вдруг проговорил Соло, переводя взгляд с елки на Илью. – Это, – он полез куда-то под елку, – сделано, – нашел под ней нужную коробочку, – в Советском Союзе, – Наполеон чуть ли не с угрозой втиснул подарок в руки Ильи. Тот удивился – вроде бы, с жучками они уже закончили, вернее, стали делать вид, что не знают, где спрятана последняя пара на крайний случай.

В коробочке, небольшой и плоской, обнаружились часы. Илья сразу узнал их, хоть вместо привычного кожаного ремешка они и крепились к стильному металлическому браслету-цепочке, дорогому на вид, куда дороже самих часов. Курякин решил, что благодарить будет позже, поскорее надел пропажу на запястье и застегнул. Ощущение, что какая-то важная часть тела, которой долго не доставало, вернулась к нему, оказалось сокрушительно-приятным. Илья улыбнулся и произнес:

 – Один момент.

Из его невеликого парижского багажа был извлечен бархатный футляр. Наполеон насторожился; если бы у него были подвижные уши, они бы уже вскарабкались на темечко.

 – Это сделано… ну, вообще-то, во Франции по итальянскому образцу, но давно, так что разницы нет, – коробочка перекочевала к Наполеону, и тот немедленно сунул в нее нос.

 – Что?.. Ты с ума сошел. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько это стоит? – немедленно возопил он со смесью ужаса и восторга в голосе. Уэверли, которому не было видно содержимого футляра, подобрался поближе, глянул Соло через плечо и совершенно не аристократически присвистнул.

 – Да нисколько. Мне ведь не пришлось продавать отцовские часы, чтобы его купить, – пожал плечами Илья, втайне очень довольный реакцией напарника… и очень благодарный Габи за то, что она затолкала-таки его к оценщику.

 – Что?.. А. Ну, у меня все еще нет длинных каштановых волос, которыми я мог бы пожертвовать, так что отчасти история из «Даров Волхвов» соответствует ситуации, – Наполеон улыбнулся, вынул гребень из футляра и, держа осторожно, принялся рассматривать, только что не мурлыкая. Как ни странно, они с Ильей в этот момент были до ужаса похожи: тот тоже практически облизывал свои часы и выглядел счастливым идиотом.

 – О, а вот и огурец! – обрадовалась Габи, высмотрев в мохнатых ветвях какой-то нехарактерный блик.

Снятый с дерева, огурец оказался не просто игрушечным: он выглядел как крупный небрежно ограненный изумруд с петелькой для подвешивания. Габи, помявшись, протянула его Уэверли, – драгоценный огурец явно принадлежал ему, – но Александр только головой покачал.

 – Оставь себе. По возрасту ты еще вполне себе ребенок, так что тебе положен дополнительный подарок на Рождество. Есть новое дело, и я решил отдать его тому, кто первым заметит огурец. Нужно отправляться в Анголу. Там сейчас очень неспокойно – если вдруг кто не в курсе, там больше десяти лет идет война за независимость от Португалии, но нас беспокоит не это, а несколько тайных шахт, в которых добывают изумруды, предположительно с использованием рабского труда.

 – А, так огурец был не просто так, а со смыслом… – протянула Габи, сильно задумавшись о том, как именно она собирается пресекать использованием рабского труда в воюющей африканской стране. – Кстати, а основной?

 – Что – «основной»? – не понял шеф.

 – Вы сказали, что мне полагается дополнительный подарок. Значит, предполагается и основной, – по-деловому пояснила Габи.

 – Хм. Действительно. Ну, раз я временно исполняю обязанности святого Николая – излагай, чего бы тебе хотелось на Рождество, – с серьезным видом предложил Уэверли.

 – Их обоих, – тут же заявила Габи, сверкнув хитрыми глазами. Наполеон с интересом склонил голову к плечу и приготовился внимать. Илья, кажется, с трудом удержался от не слишком цензурного отказа.

 – Боюсь, такие подарки можно делать только девочкам, которые вели себя очень плохо, – с преувеличенной мягкостью возразил Уэверли.

 – Что? Нет, сдались мне эти малахольные фетишисты: один за часы держится, как не скажу, за что, другой уже мысленно кудри до пояса отрастил ради возможности покрасоваться с этим гребнем! Но в Анголу я без них не поеду. Там стреляют, если кто не в курсе.

 – Да мы бы тебя и так не отпустили, – заявил Илья, выдохнув и расслабившись. – Я не желаю ни португальским войскам, ни алжирским повстанцам, ни даже предполагаемым рабовладельцам встречи с тобой. Те французские бедняги, должно быть, до сих пор зубы сортируют, пытаясь понять, где чьи.

 – Романтическое Рождество в Париже. Что может быть прекраснее, – усмехнулся Соло.

 – Вот-вот. В следующий раз я дома посижу, уборкой займусь, а ты с ним езжай. Впечатлений будет на год вперед, – огрызнулась Габи.

Наполеон с трудом удержался от реплики на тему «Начни заниматься уборкой прямо сейчас, как раз к следующему Рождеству и управишься». Предполагалось, что он не знает, как выглядит жилище Габи.

**

 – Что это за ужас?

 – Ужас – это ты и твои кулинарные пристрастия. А это – салат Оливье.

 – Это не салат Оливье.

 – Нет, это он самый. А то, что зовется им на твоей странной родине – профанация великой идеи. Прекрати крутить носом и ешь. Я что, зря полдня рассекал по кухне в фартуке?

 – Ты в нем рассекал, потому что тебе кажется, будто он тебе идет. И потому что его лямки твою расписную шею прикрывают. Но я все-е-е вижу…

 – А ты вообще молчи. И закусывай, а то опять в буйство впадешь.

 

Уэверли пил свой традиционный чай, слушал эту перебранку и умилялся. До сих пор он никогда не пытался даже отмечать старый Новый год, но троица, вернувшаяся из Анголы, затребовала праздника. Теперь Илья пилил Наполеона, тот не оставался в долгу, все сильнее напоминая стервозную жену на десятый год брака, а Габи молча поглощала шампанское, сидя на подоконнике, дрыгая ногами и не оскверняя пальцев механика готовкой.

Можно было сказать, что семейный праздник удался, и не только у агентов, но и у девочки с китайскими фонариками: Илья душевно и почти без синяков побеседовал с ее отцом, подарив ей самой горсть необработанных изумрудов.

На счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть текста прямо отсылается к рассказам «Девочка со спичками» Г.Х. Андерсена и «Девочка с китайскими зажигалками» С. Лукьяненко.  
> 2\. Часы и гребень, разумеется, не просто так: это прямая отсылка к «Дарам Волхвов» О. Генри.  
> 3\. Рождественский огурец – это реально существующая традиция, которая именно такая, как описано в тексте.  
> 4\. В Мальмезоне хранится обширная коллекция гребней Жозефины. Илья нацелился на этот:  
> http://kamencvet.kz/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/jozekorall.jpg


End file.
